Emma's Secret
by See You Next Thursday
Summary: After the birth of their son Daniel, Will learns a secret from his wife Emma has been keeping about herself.
1. chapter 1

The day was April 24, 2014, a day Emma Pillsbury-Schuester would never forget.

It was the day her firstborn son, Daniel Finn, came into the world. He was born with a full head of red hair and light green eyes. During his birth, his father, William and the nurse were present as Emma screamed and cried as she pushed through the pain.

At long last, he was born and the nurse placed him in his mother's arms. After the cord was cut, Emma and Will just stared in awe and amazement at the tiny creation they had made.

Will and Emma had decided to name their newborn son Daniel Finn Schuester, his middle name taken after a deceased former student who was also Will's best man and one who was dear to both his and Emma's hearts.

"Will, he's _just_ so beautiful! He has your eyes!" Emma gushed, marveling at her son's green eyes.

Will kissed his wife and then kissed the top of Daniel's head. "And he has your beautiful hair color, honey," he said, chuckling a little.

Emma gave her husband a tired smile. "The most beautiful baby I think I've ever seen," she replied. She then giggled and gave her son a small boop on the nose.

"Yes, I do think you do!" she exclaimed in a tiny baby voice, making her husband smile.

Then, Emma and Will noticed something quite odd happen to their son.

Without warning, the baby's hair changed color. His hair went from red to blonde instantly, causing both of his parents to gasp in shock.

"Em, did you _see_ that? His..his.. _hair_! Holy_" Will stammered, his face flushed white. He was at a loss for words. "What's wrong with the baby? Emma, we _have_ to bring the nurse back! We have to make sure he's OK! He might be sick!"

It took all of Emma's self-control not to laugh. While she found her husband's deep concern for their son's well-being adorable, she wasn't exactly as concerned as he was because she knew exactly what was going on with their son.

She sighed inwardly. She had a feeling the day would come when her past would come and reveal itself into her future – she just didn't think it would reveal itself _this_ way. _I can't believe my son is a metamorphmagus_ , she thought in shock.

She was stunned because she knew metamorphmagi were rare so she didn't expect her son to be born one. _If only he knew metamorphmagi were harmless then he wouldn't worry so much._

She stayed silent, wondering how she was going to tell her husband about who her son was. And more importantly, who _she_ was.

Will noticed his wife's silence. "Emma? You don't seem too concerned about this," he remarked. "Our son's hair just turned blonde as if by magic and_"

Emma cut her husband off abruptly. "It changed by magic because he _is_ magic," she said softly, a little hesitation in her voice. "And so am I."


	2. chapter 2

Will's mouth flew open, aghast. He stared at his wife as if she had three heads. He then burst out laughing.

"Don't be ridiculous, Emma," he replied. "Now would you really tell me why our son's hair changed color on its own?"

Emma sighed. "Will, I _am_ telling you the truth. I know I should've told you after we were married but it's the God-honest truth. I know it's a lot to handle. I _am_ actually a witch and our son here is a wizard. I didn't want to have to tell you this way – I had actually wanted to tell you later – when our son was older, about who I actually am but it looks like that isn't going to happen."

All Will could do at this point was stare at his wife with his mouth open, agape like a fish and his eyes wide as he listened to his wife tell her story as she held their son.

Emma breathed nervously. "Where do I begin?" She asked herself aloud as she cradled her son, who at this point, sprouted a shade of brown hair and grey eyes. Will's eyes widened in shock and fear.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Will," Emma reassured her husband, smiling a little. "He's only an metamorphmagus. Looks like he's trying out his abilities. It's perfectly fine."

Will shook his head dazedly and gave his wife a funny look. "Emma, do you _hear_ yourself?" he asked. "First, you call yourself a witch and now you claim our son is a ... what did you call him again?"

"A metamorphmagus, honey," Emma stated calmly. "It's someone who can change their appearance at will. They're born; not made but extremely rare. Because of my magical background, I assume that explains why our son's hair and eyes keep changing."

Will continued to gawp at his wife, dumbfounded. "Morph-a- _what_? _Magical_ _background_? Emma, _what_ are you _talking_ about? Did the nurse overdo it on the epidural? There's no such thing as magic! Maybe I should get Nurse Mabel back in here and_"

"No," Emma said firmly. "There isn't anything she can do. She's a non-magical being who won't be of any help in this situation," she replied as she gently rocked Daniel. "Will, believe me when I tell you that I am indeed a witch and our son is a wizard. This isn't some game or a joke – it's the truth! My mother was born a witch. She was born to an English wizard from England and an American non-magic woman from Ohio. But my mom never used magic because she found it bad and disgusting and didn't want me to study it. She already believes people who don't _look_ like her aren't worth a damn. She was actually _ashamed_ of her magical heritage and wanted to have zero to do with it. If it weren't for my grandfather's daughter and her family helping me, I don't know where I would be."

Tears began to form in Emma's eyes as she remembered. "In fact, I haven't seen my Auntie Molly in _years_ ," she whispered. "I'm starting to miss them now." She then sighed wistfully.

Will didn't know whether to hug and console his wife or pick up his phone to contact a psychiatrist to come talk to her. He stood frozen.

Emma chuckled. "It's OK if you don't believe me, sweetheart. I understand it's a lot to take in. But you have to do me a favor. Don't ask questions; just hand me my purse please?"

Will gave his wife a concerned look but did as she asked. He picked up Emma's red handbag and set it down gently on the hospital bed in her lap.

"Would you mind holding Daniel, please?" she asked, handing their son to him.

Will dutifully picked up their son and held him tightly as he watched his wife carefully. He watched as she pulled out a long stick of wood out of her handbag.

He fought the urge to ask her what it was. He didn't have to as she immediately spoke.

"This is my wand," she replied. "Made of oak with unicorn hair. I've had it ever since I was eleven."

 _Unicorn hair?_ Will thought incrediously. Will felt like he was in a real-life episode of _The Twilight Zone_.

Will gulped nervously, his mouth dry as sandpaper and sweat beginning to form on his forehead.

"Um... Emma...whatever you're going to do, will it hurt Daniel?" he asked.

"Will, you promised me no questions! I promise you nothing bad will happen to our son. Just watch." Emma then cleared her throat. "Now let's see..."

She then pointed her wand towards her purse and swished and flicked her wrist. "Wingardium Leviosa," she said clearly.

And then, right before Will's eyes, Emma's purse began to levitate in midair, floating above their heads. Emma then used her wand to guide the purse gently onto one of the empty chairs in the hospital room.

Will just gazed on, slack-jawed and stunned. "I'll be damned", he replied. _How did she do that?_ "Honey, why didn't you say anything before?" He asked.

Emma giggled, blushing. "Glad to see you finally believe me," she remarked smugly, putting her wand on the night table.


	3. chapter 3

The drive back home to the Schuester residence was quiet. Will wasn't quite sure what to tell his family and friends who had greatly anticipated Daniel's arrival. He now (sort of) understood his son's ability but knew his family and friends wouldn't. He gave his visitors the excuse of Emma being too freaked out about cleanliness and germs around the baby. Given everyone's knowledge of Emma's OCD, everyone bought it. He wasn't sure how he could keep everyone from seeing the baby but he figured he would cross that bridge when he got to it.

Emma had told him it wouldn't have been a good idea to tell them anyway about Daniel's magical abilities because wizardingkind and No-Majs (non-magic folk as she called them) weren't even supposed to know her kind existed.

When Will asked why he suddenly knew and not everyone else, she simply said, "Because I married a No-Maj: You. It's different if a witch or wizard get married to one or have children with them."

Will fought the urge to ask her whether or not her past beaus knew, namely her ex-husband, Carl. He decided against it, not wanting to make his wife unhappy or upset.

Emma placed their son in a car seat in the back of the car and sat next to her husband in the front of the car. She then pulled out her hand sanitizer, cleaning her hands thoroughly. "Ugh... _hospital germs_ ," she muttered to herself, shuddering.

As the Schuesters drove away from the hospital, Will turned to look briefly at his son, who slept soundly in the backseat. His nose was now smaller and his hair had changed back to red. Will stared, amazed.

"You might want to keep your eyes on the road, honey," Emma said to him. "I know our son is _fascinating_ and all but I'd like for us all to get home in one piece."

Will nodded. "Oh...yeah...right," he said, turning his head back to focus on the road. He chuckled nervously. He then cleared his throat. "So tell me...how long have you...you know...been magical?"

"Well...like I said, I've studied it since I was eleven. My mother is a witch, too, but she disapproves of it. She's only used magic two times in her life that I know of. When she married Dad, she renounced it and never looked back."

"So she hates non-gingers and she hates people who are magic, too?" Will asked in disbelieve. "What exactly is your parents' _problem_ , Emma?"

Emma shrugged. "I don't know," she replied. "My mom has always had a fear of things she doesn't understand. And that just manifested into hatred and ignorance, I guess."

"Does your dad do magic as well?"

"No. He's a No-Maj like you."

"Well, does your dad know you guys are witches? What does he think?"

"Yes. And he's embarrassed. He tends to lie every chance he gets about me. He once told everyone I was in a special needs boarding school for kids with behavioral issues. And everyone believed it."

Will looked horrified. " _No_!" He exclaimed.

"He did. My brother, for some reason, when he was born, he wasn't born with magic. It must have skipped a generation with him or something. He's what the wizarding world call squibs; people born into wizarding families who don't have magic. Anyway, Mom and Dad treated him like gold and me..."

She looked down at her shoes, her head hung low. "Let's just say that at least they acknowledged me, although somewhat more rough. They were cruel and aloof with me."

"How did you end up studying magic? I mean, did you learn how to pull rabbits out of hats or something?" Will asked curiously.

Emma rolled her eyes. _No-Majs can be **so** typical_, she thought. Of course they would think magic was all about rabbits and top hats and hocus pocus.

"Actually, our kind of magic is actually serious and more involved than some silly old magic tricks," Emma clarified testily. "It can be dangerous and sometimes, _deadly_. I have a cousin, as a matter of fact, who died at the hands of evil people. Our magic is more than just what No-Majs _perceive_ magic to be, Will."

With that, Emma sat quiet, her lips in a tight line. She gazed out the window, leaving Will taken aback.

Emma cleared her throat and began to talk, her voice barely a whisper. "If you don't mind, I don't think I want to talk about this anymore right now," she said. "I'm tired and I think I just want to rest. I know you're probably still curious about me and all of _this_ and I don't even blame you, but right now, I just don't really feel like talking much anymore. I hope you understand."

Will nodded. "It's OK, sweetie. Take your time." He then squeezed his wife's hand affectionately.

Emma gave him a small smile. "Thank you," she replied gratefully, squeezing it back.


	4. chapter 4

What the Schuesters weren't expecting when they opened the door to their home was the appearance of Rose Pillsbury, Emma's mother, waiting for them inside their home.

Emma had almost dropped the car seat holding Daniel when she caught sight of her. Her mother was sitting on the family sofa, waiting patiently.

Emma's mouth dropped; clearly she wasn't expecting her mother to be right in front of her. Emma had never been on good terms with her mother. She always seemed to be embarrassed of her and always seemed to think so little of her.

Emma was always jealous of other people who had good relationships with their parents. Her mind quickly went to her half-aunt, Molly, who Emma always thought of as a motherly figure. Emma remembered traveling to England as a little girl, spending her summers with her aunt, uncle and all her cousins. Her mother would send Emma to "be with her own kind" as she put it, over the summer. For some reason, her mother and half-aunt never got along but she never seemed to mind sending her daughter to England to visit her family.

Emma's brother never went on these trips; it was always Emma. Emma figured it was because her parents thought of him as "normal". On more than one occasion, Emma always had to listen to her mother refer to her half-sister and her family as "freaks".

Emma's mother was the daughter of Tobias Prewett, a wizard from a pure blood family. He met Emma's grandmother, Amelia, a young No-Maj woman, while in America on a business trip with other wizards at a conference in Chicago. Amelia was a small-town young woman from Lima, Ohio; she was slim young woman of medium height. She had wavy brown hair and doe-like chocolate brown eyes. She and Tobias had met when Tobias had accidently bumped into her inside an No-Maj Irish pub.

Tobias already had three older children from his previous relationship; Fabian, Gideon and Molly and was already married when he met Amelia. He'd had an affair with Amelia and she'd become pregnant with Rose, Emma's mother.

After Rose was born, Tobias told his mistress who he really was and explained that their daughter would probably be magical. Tobias traveled back to England and continued send Amelia money for Rose and make secret trips to America. Several years later, Tobias died and Amelia raised Rose on her own. Tobias' death brought on a will and he left all of his children, including his love daughter, money. Although Tobias' children and wife were shocked, disappointed and upset at Tobias' infidelities, they still agreed it wouldn't be right to leave Rose abandoned and penniless with a single Muggle (British term for a non-magical person) woman. So they agreed not to go to any court of any kind or contest Tobias Prewett's will.

Too bad Rose Pillsbury didn't see that. It seemed all throughout Emma's life, her mother was prejudiced and cruel.

Emma thought perhaps her mom had learned it from her grandmother seeing as she had never met her before. Emma wasn't sure if her grandmother shared the same beliefs as her mother.

" _It's bad enough we have to deal with **your** problem in public!" _Emma's mother had shouted to Emma once, referring to her daughter's OCD. _"Why, it's even worse that you have magic! Why did **Mother** have to go and have relations with **freaks**?!" _

She then started ranting and raving about her "disgusting" father and half-siblings and how her son was the better of her children because he wasn't a "crazy freak" like Emma. It made Emma burst into tears and run into her room.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me to my grandchild or are you just going to stand there like a goddamn statue?" Rose Pillsbury demanded of her daughter, breaking Emma of her thoughts.

Rose then nodded tersely to Will, briefly acknowledging him as he just stood, looking at them. Will wasn't exactly fond of Emma's mother and the feeling was mutual.

"Did that freak of a _sister_ of mine teach you manners or what?" Rose sneered. She then rolled her eyes. "What a shame, my sister...beautiful red hair and all those ginger children she has and they all ended up _freaks_. Ugh."

It took all Emma had in her not to say something to her mother to defend her aunt and cousins. She opted for tightly gripping the handle of her son's car seat handle instead. She wasn't even sure she even _wanted_ her mother to even _look_ at her son. _She'll_ _just call him a freak, too_ , she thought.

"Well, _Freaky Deeky_?" Rose questioned.

Emma blanched at the demeaning childhood nickname her mother given her, referring to her OCD.

Emma sighed. "His name is Daniel Finn," Emma informed her mother briskly. "He weighs five pounds and three ounces. He was born with red hair and green eyes but he's a metamorphmagus."

"A what?" Rose asked, frowning.

Emma shook her head. Her mother's deep avoidance of witchcraft had made her forget the wizarding world.

"He can change his appearance at will. His hair, eyes, face and body," Emma informed her.

Rose looked at Daniel with disgust. "I see," she replied. "I got word my grandson was born. I came to see if he was going to be _anything_ like your brother and now I see he isn't so now I'm afraid I will be leaving."

She sighed sadly. "Seems this family is just going to be overidden with freaks thanks to my mother fraternizing with one and muddling up the gene pool."

Emma's face grew red with anger. _Muddling up the gene pool?! GENE POOL?!_

Emma was ready to give her mother a piece of her mind but before she could, Will instantly stepped in.

"Excuse me but what the _hell_ did you just say?" he asked. "Our son is _not_ a freak! He is a beautiful baby with a beautiful mother! I hate to point out the obvious but you are a witch with a witch daughter and a wizard grandson! They can't help who they are! But guess what? Emma has embraced who she is with more class and dignity than _you_ ever have and when our son grows up, we will raise him to think the same way and to _never_ have the ignorant ideals _you_ seem to have."

Will took a breath, glaring furiously at Rose. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Pillsbury, but until you actually show some kind of respect to my wife and son, I don't think I want you in my house anymore. That kind of toxicity just isn't welcome in my house. Tell your husband it goes for him as well."

Rose only glared at Will snootily. "You _had_ to marry a lecturer, didn't you, Freaky Deeky?" She sneered, turning to Emma. She then stormed out of the house.

Emma only shook her head, oddly feeling a sense of relief after watching her mom go. She smiled gratefully at her husband.

She's _not my mom_ , she thought. _She's my mother but not my mom._ There's no way a woman like Emma's could call herself a mother. Emma yearned for the woman she actually thought of as a mother.

A smile tugged at her lips as she thought of Molly Weasley, the woman she had always thought of a mother figure. Emma hadn't spoken to her in years but she really needed to speak to her - _see_ her.

Emma only hoped Molly felt the same.


End file.
